Conventional motorcycles utilize a wire rope jacketed into a plastic hose to drive the brake, clutch or gear shift, which, however, will be easily broken after long time service to lose its original functions and may possibly cause traffic accidents. The wire ropes shuttled within the plastic hose during their operation may cause friction loss as the wire abrades by the hose especially in the bending hose portions to thereby require greater force for operating the brake, clutch or grear shift. Moreover, when pulling the wire ropes with a greater force, the wire may be broken to cause an accident.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional means used in motorcycle brake, clutch or gear shift. An improvement over the conventional means has been made by the present inventor in view of the following specification accompanying the drawings.